


The Child

by LadyRhiyana



Series: Space-pirates!AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, Gen, Inspired by The Mandalorian, Star Wars References, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: “What in Seven Hells is it?” the little she-wolf asked, half-fascinated, half-disgusted. “It’s –green.”“It’s one hundred thousand credits,” Sandor growled.“It’s ababy,” Sansa breathed, her blue eyes warm and shining.**[Inspired by The Mandalorian]
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark
Series: Space-pirates!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534496
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Ulmo80 dared me. I have no other excuse. 
> 
> This is a one-off crack!drabble that doesn't belong in the same universe as "The Rescue" and "The Great Pennytree Heist", but as it's definitely a space-pirate/space-bounty hunter AU, I've added it on to the series.
> 
> I have no plans to continue this; I'm happy for it to remain as a stand-alone ficlet :-) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“What in Seven Hells is it?” the little she-wolf asked, half-fascinated, half-disgusted. “It’s – _green_.”

“It’s one hundred thousand credits,” Sandor growled.

“It’s a _baby_ ,” Sansa breathed, her blue eyes warm and shining.

**

Sandor looked down at the – _thing_ – lying swaddled in roughspun wool inside the hovering cradle.

It _was_ green. But it had enormous dark eyes and long ears, and it was _cooing_ up at them, waving its tiny three-fingered hands. Despite himself, Sandor reached out his own hand, which had shed so much blood in the service of the Empire before he’d deserted at Blackwater Bay, and touched the baby’s hand with his finger.

It smiled at him.

**

“We can’t give it up,” Sansa said. “Not to the Empire.”

“You’re not suggesting we take it with us.” Arya looked horrified. “We’re bounty hunters. We’re _space pirates_.”

“I don’t care,” Sansa insisted. For some reason, she looked at Sandor imploringly. “We can’t just leave it here. Other bounty hunters will come.” 

Arya glowered. “And who’s going to look after it? ‘Cos I don’t do babies.”

“No one’s asking you,” Sansa snapped back. “ _I’ll_ look after it.” She picked the baby up out of the cradle and held it close against her. It cooed at her and nestled its head against her shoulder.

**

That was when three other rival bounty hunters arrived, bristling with guns, and demanded that he hand over the asset.

Sandor looked down into Sansa’s imploring blue eyes, into Arya’s mutinous ones, and into the trusting, innocent eyes of the baby.

He hefted his laser rifle.

“No,” he said.

**

There was a fast and furious shoot out, all blasters blazing. The bounty hunters were good, but Sandor and Arya and even Sansa were far better – they kept shooting until all the others were dead.

“Ha!” Arya crowed. “That’ll show those fuckers!”

“Arya!” Sansa hissed, “language!” She held a blaster in one hand, and was fussing with the baby’s wrappings in the cradle with the other.

Sandor stepped in before they could start squabbling again. “Never mind that. Grab two speeder bikes,” he told them. “We’d best get back to the ship before any more of these cunts come looking.”

**

Sandor’s ship was an old ex-Imperial patrol craft called _Stranger_. It had carried him and Sansa from Blackwater Bay all through the war-torn Riverworlds, where they’d found the fierce, angry she-wolf, into the Vale on a fool’s errand and now into the Outer Rim planets, heading for Winterfell of all godsforsaken places.

He banged on the hull. Moments later the entry ramp was lowered and they strode into the ship, Sandor and the two Stark girls and the baby, to find young Podrick Payne alone at the helm, watching them with wide eyes.

“Where’s Tarth and Lannister?” Sandor demanded.

Podrick flushed a deep red, and he began to stammer out an unconvincing excuse. But the sounds coming from deeper inside the ship, from the berth shared by Sandor’s co-pilot and her too-fucking-handsome golden consort, told him more than he needed to know. 

“Never mind,” he growled, “let’s get going. I can’t wait to see the back of this arse-end planet.”

Podrick began flipping switches and preparing for ignition. Arya threw herself down into the co-pilot’s seat and put her feet up on the dash. Sansa headed to the water-closet to wash the sand and smoky grime from her hands and face, leaving Sandor and the baby alone in the tiny lounge.

The baby cooed at him and waved its hands. 

“Oh, fuck it all,” he sighed. “You can stay.” 


End file.
